


Date Day

by HeavensCrack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6a spoilers, Asshole Parkers, Fall Fair, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Parking Lot of Fun, Post canon, Semi-Public Sex, Stiles is a bit of a shit, it’s a date, petty revenge, sterek, sun’s out dicks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensCrack/pseuds/HeavensCrack
Summary: Date day is very important to Stiles. One day a month, no matter what, Derek and Stiles will go on a date. And Stiles isn’t going to let a douchebag in a parking space ruin his date… they’re going to have a bit of fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don’t often write smut of any kind, but here’s some Sterek for you… enjoy!

Stiles pulled into the busy parking lot, chattering happily. Derek smiled, his hand resting on the young man’s knee. Today was date day, a sacred event in Stiles’ eyes. No matter the weather, the supernatural issues happening, the third Saturday of each month was date day. No excuses to get out of it. Derek had even been shot by a wolfsbane bullet once, and Stiles, squeamish as he was (surprisingly, considering how tough he was in nearly any situation where he couldn’t see blood), had grabbed the bunsen burner and burned the poison out himself (even though he almost threw up twice and came _this_ close to fainting), before dragging (literally) Derek to a movie. Nothing could get in the way of date day. And if anything did… so help that person. 

Derek scanned the lot, looking for an empty space. All he could see were lines of cars, glittering in the sunlight. He knew it was pointless to try suggesting doing something else if they couldn’t find a spot, Stiles wouldn’t have it. And if Derek was being honest, he didn’t want to go elsewhere. The fall fair only happened once a year, and this would be the first one they could spend together, and they both used to go with their families when they were young. The fall fair was special. Now, if only they could find a spot… 

Derek and Stiles spotted it at the same time. An empty space, ready for the taking! Two of them, actually! Eagerly, Stiles drove a little faster, ready to pull in… 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

The spaces had looked empty at first glance, but as they got closer, they noticed that there was a car… parked sideways, right along those two spaces. 

Derek glanced over at his boyfriend, and immediately saw the gleam in his eye. He knew that look. “Stiles, maybe we should-” 

“We should what, Derek?” he asked innocently. 

“- find another parking space?” Derek finished, knowing he was going to lose this battle.

“Look around, there are no more. Besides, I think this is a perfect spot, don’t you?” 

“Stiles-”

“No, no, I’m not going to let this ruin our day! In fact, I think we should let this guy know just how wonderful he has made our day.” Stiles carefully wedged the Jeep alongside the other car, and shut off the engine. “Out of the car, now.” He swung open the door and hopped out. Sighing, Derek undid his seat belt, opened the door as far as it would allow without hitting the other car, and slid out. He walked to his boyfriend. 

Stiles was standing there, admiring the other car. “Isn’t this a nice one? I know, I know, not as nice as your Camaro. Which, by the way, still totally unfair that you let Scott drive it that one time, all those years ago, but still never let me. Scott, out of all people! We nearly died because you didn’t trust me behind the wheel of your baby. Just because he was your beta…” 

“Stiles, whatever you’re thinking,” Derek started.

“I’m thinking I want you to drop your pants,” Stiles said, turning to his boyfriend. He looked up, his hazel doe-eyes meeting Derek’s. 

Not what he was expecting. “In the parking lot.” 

“Yes, in the parking lot.” 

“Why?”

“Because, I want to have sex with my insanely attractive boyfriend?” Stiles said. 

“Right now,” Derek stated. 

“Yes, right now, on this douchebag’s car,” Stiles said. “Come on, Derek, look, it’s a Porsche! It reminds me of Jackson.”

Derek cocked his eyebrow. “Let me get this straight. You want to have sex with me, right now, because you’re reminded of Jackson?” 

“You’re an idiot,” Stiles groaned. “No. This asswipe and his awful parking, plus the Porsche, reminds me of how much of a douche Jackson was, well, he still could be, I don’t know, but anyways, all those years he was being terrible to Scott and I, I just wanted a moment where I could give a big ‘fuck you’ right back to him. And then I thought, hey, wouldn’t it be funny if I could take that literally? Problem is, nobody wanted to have sex with me while I had the chance. And then he moved to London, and he’s with Ethan now and they’re great and he’s nice and all, I guess, but then at the time he left the only person who actually showed interest in me got brutally murdered. Then there was a lot of other stuff that happened. So yeah. Opportunity never arose. But now, it’s ripe for the taking! What do you say, big guy? Want to bend me over a rich doucebag’s car and fuck me senseless?” Stiles waggled his eyebrows. 

“Tempting as that is… aren’t you a little concerned about anyone seeing us?” Derek asked. Admittedly, he was kind of liking this idea. 

“Please. It’s 1pm on a Saturday, during the fair. I think there’s some sort of circus show going on, everybody will be there. I did check the schedule, you know. Nobody will see us, guaranteed.” Stiles sat down on the hood of the Porsche, grinning up at Derek with that sexy smile. 

_Fuck it,_ Derek thought. He pushed Stiles down, so he was lying on the hood, and started kissing him fiercely. He felt Stiles’ smile on his lips before he started kissing back, his hands undoing Derek’s belt. Stiles then pulled down his own pants, handing Derek the small jar of lube that Derek knew he kept in the Jeep. Stiles turned around and bent over the car, Derek already lubing up his hardening cock. Stretching Stiles for a few minutes until they were both ready, he drove himself in, again and again, as Stiles stroked himself off. After a few minutes, both of them reached their climax and rolled over, both laying on the car to catch their breath. 

“Feel better now?” Derek asked breathlessly. Stiles just smiled at him happily. They stayed there for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the fading summer. 

Stiles stood up, pulled up his pants, and walked back to Jeep. He rummaged through the glove compartment for a couple minutes, and emerged with a pen and notepad. 

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, not quite wanting to get up yet. 

“Just writing a nice little note for our friend here,” he said, scribbling something down. With a flourish, he tore the paper off the notepad and stuck it under the windshield wiper.

Derek got up, pulled his pants up too, and read the note aloud while refastening his belt buckle. _“Hey, buddy! You screwed me with your parking, so I just wanted to let you know that two hot dudes screwed on your car. It was amazing. You’re welcome. Next time, if you don’t want a stranger getting it in the ass on your car, don’t park like an asshole! Thanks for making sure we had a great time.”_ Stiles even drew a smiley face. Derek started laughing, huge guffaws that made his stomach hurt. “I love you,” he said.

Stiles’ face was smug. “I love you too. Come on, let’s go find an actual parking spot somewhere else, I’m sure we’ll be able to manage the walk to the fair. You know, I could really go for some curly fries right now. Or a funnel cake. You think there will be a stuffed wolf to win at one of the games? If so, I want it. I guess it’s not technically cheating if you use werewolf reflexes to win your boyfriend a stuffie, is it?”

“Anything you want, babe,” Derek said. They both got back into the Jeep, and carefully maneuvered their way out from the spaces. They drove away in search of a new spot, ready to finish off their perfect date day at the fair, and laughing as they imagined the look on that Porsche-owning jerk’s face when he got their note.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek continue on their date… but their petty revenge catches up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a bonus chapter inspired by Ninshadow’s comment… enjoy, everyone!

The fair was good, as bright and loud as Stiles remembered. The same rides, same games, same atmosphere as when he was a kid. Children’s delighted screams filled the air as they ran past, fingers sticky with candies and clutching balloon animals (it was nice to hear screams that didn’t mean death for a change), while parents walked hand in hand. It was crowded, loud, energized, loud, and most importantly: fun. As Stiles watched the kids run by, he felt suddenly nostalgic, that used to be him and Scott, running with no care in the world except the next ride, their parents- all of them still together and alive, still happy- relaxed, but keeping a close eye. Still, this year’s was way better than any in his childhood. Two words: Derek Hale. 

Derek was a few feet away, at one of those booths where you try knocking down bottles to win a prize. It was usually a rigged game- unless you were a werewolf. Derek had gone up to the booth, promising to get Stiles that wolf he had wanted. Turns out, they didn’t actually have a wolf stuffie, just a giant bulldog plush, which totally wasn’t good enough. Just kidding, when Derek knocked down eight of the bottles with his five balls (show-off, three of those bottles weren’t even in his area) and offered it to his boyfriend, Stiles immediately accepted it and cuddled it. That was twenty minutes ago. Now, Derek had drawn a crowd of sulking, defeated boyfriends and their giddy girlfriends, and had collected a small fortune in prizes: three goldfish, about five blow-up hammers, and a tiny mountain in stuffed animals. Small ones, medium ones, and many of those giant ones that everyone strives to win but never actually can. And Derek was loving every second of it- the booth owner, on the other hand, was looking very distressed. 

Stiles smiled as he watched Derek wink at one of the girls (her once swaggering boyfriend was looking positively humiliated beside her, after an embarrassing attempt to show up Derek, and not even hitting a single bottle), and cock his arm back. Derek looked happier than he had in a while, his smiles easier and often. Derek looked beautiful, his wide, white grin stretched across his face, the smile reaching his bright eyes, the muscles in his arm twitching as he tossed yet another ball, smashing another bottle. The man at the booth looked close to crying as Derek took another stuffie, handing it this time to the girl, who swooned a little. The rest of the girls around him all held stuffed animals too. A little girl, maybe five years old, ran over to the booth, pointing at the pile of toys, babbling excitedly. Her dark hair was up in pigtails, swinging in her face as she ran. Derek’s face softened, changing from that smug grin he had before, and Stiles knew he was thinking of Cora at that age. Derek kneeled down, and said something to the girl, pointing at the toys. She grinned a gap-toothed smile, and wrapped her tiny arms around the biggest toy she could, a bright pink bulldog that looked just like Stiles’ blue one that was on the ground beside him. 

_Brzzz._ Stiles’ phone vibrated in his pocket. He frowned. Who could that be? Scott knew the sacrality of date day, and so did his father. Lydia knew to wait for his text to bombard him, Malia was in France, and Liam… well, who knew what Liam was doing. The phone vibrated again. Sighing, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. A familiar but rarely used number appeared on it. 

**hey buddy  
:) **

Uh oh. This wasn’t good. Not good at all. Stiles quickly walked back to Derek, who was currently trying to give more toys to the little girl’s parents, who had now arrived. 

“Hey, Derek, babe,” Stiles said, intertwining his finger’s with Derek’s. “We gotta go.”

“What?” Derek asked. 

“I know you’re having fun, but we really need to go,” Stiles insisted. Some of the girls pouted, they were enjoying the show of the hot, muscled man. 

“It’s date day, though, and we haven’t even gotten your funnel cake yet,” Derek said.

“Doesn’t matter,” Stiles said. Man, that hurt to say; funnel cake was the curly fries of all cakes, and Derek knew how much of a weakness they were to him. His kryptonite of fair food, for sure. But not eating funnel cake would be completely worth it, if they got out of there _right now._ Stiles’ fingers started drumming anxiously against his side. Derek looked at him, concern in his eyes, he could smell the sudden anxiety. 

“Stiles!” A loud and familiar voice called. _No nonono…_ this was very, very bad. 

“Enjoy the prizes, ladies!” Stiles shouted, tugging on Derek’s hand and moving away from the voice. “Bye! We’re going, now!” 

Derek followed, jogging to keep pace. “Stiles, what are you…” 

“We’ll talk in the Jeep. But uh, long story short, you remember how I said that Porsche reminded me of-”

“There you are!” A cheerful voice said behind them. “I thought we’d lost you. Hi, Stiles.” 

Stiles had never wished to disappear more than he did in that moment… and he had been erased from existence. He’d gladly take that bullet from the Wild Hunt if it meant he wouldn’t have to deal with what was about to happen. Sighing, Stiles turned around. “Hi, Jackson. Hey, Ethan.”

“Jackson? You never told me you guys were back,” Derek said, pulling the other man into a hug. Ethan just waved. 

“Yeah,” Jackson said, grinning. “We wanted it to be a surprise, and besides, Ethan has never been to the Beacon Hills Fall Fair before. Thought I’d show him around. I’ve been working with using my kanima abilities to mask my scent, guess it worked, huh?” 

“Yeah,” Derek agreed. “Couldn’t even tell until you were right here. How’s London been treating you both?” 

“Oh, will you look at the time?” Stiles asked frantically. “Jackson, Ethan, man, it’s been a pleasure. Can we catch up another time? Sorry, Derek and I have somewhere _very important_ to be.”

“Do we?” Derek asked. 

Stiles gave him a humourless grin. Oh, he was in trouble tonight. And not the sexy kind. “Yes, dear, we do. Let’s go, shall we?” 

“No problem,” Jackson said easily. “We’ll just enjoy ourselves around here. I hope you two have a _great time_ ,” he said, heavily emphasizing those two words. Stiles grit his teeth. Smug asshole. 

“Yep, we will, bye,” Stiles said, dragging Derek away. 

“That was nice,” Derek mused. 

“Mmhm.” 

They walked back to the Jeep, through the rows of cars. 

“No, no, no. How in the fuck did he even… you’re fucking kidding me!” Stiles screamed. The hood and windshield of his Jeep were painted white, in thick globs of liquid. Seriously, Stiles had seen some crazy stuff in his time, but this, this was actually impossible, the amount of stuff covering his car. There, on the windshield, in the only clear spot, was a familiar note, but with some words that weren’t his own. 

_Hey there, testicle number two. You really didn’t think I’d recognize your handwriting? I thought I’d leave you a little present of my own. Don’t touch my car. Go fuck yourself. :)_


End file.
